Adriani Shadowlight
"I am well aware that nothing comes free. Name your price and I will name mine." Adriani Shadowlight 'is an assassin-for-hire and a Warden of the Night Watch Militia in eastern Duskwood. Life and History ~ Early Childhood: Birth to Age 16~ Very little is known about Adriani's early years. She is said to have been born in Stormwind, and her speech contains the proper tone and precise dialect that suggests a woman born and bred among Stormwind's noble elite. Even so, the are no records showing her existance in or around Stormwind until 8 years ago when, at the tender age of 16, she was caught stealing food and supplies from the king's guard stationed in Elwynn Forest. She was let go when the sergeant decided that the scrawny girl with dirty torn cothes was just a hungry runaway with no ill intentions. After that, however, Adriani got better at stealing, and she wouldn't be caught again for another 8 years... ~ Assassin-in-Training: Ages 16 to 24 ~ Work in Progress! ~ Assassin among the Watch: Age 24 to present ~ Just over a month ago, Adriani appeared in Duskwood, where Lord-Captain Falthrian recruited her to join the Night Watch Militia in eastern Duskwood. Upon recruitment into the Night Watch Militia, Adriani began to focus on her assassination training in earnest. Her talents became skilled enough that she earned the attention of Lord Gordahn Winters, a minor lord from Stormwind. Lord Winters appraoched the SI:7 to request that Adriani be arrested but they refused, stating that they had no evidence that she had yet committed a crime worthy of their attention - especially given that she had been training under a couple of their own rogues. So, instead, Lord Winters placed his own bounty on the young assassin. '~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ Citizens of Stormwind! A threat has appeared in our midst that I would see handled quickly, before it can cause us undue harm. The woman known as Adriani is a self-proclaimed assassin-for-hire. If anyone is willing and capable of bringing this murderer to justice, I will offer 500 gold for the delivery of this woman, alive and in chains. She must be alive! Her sins must be verified for justice to truly be delivered. Signed, Lord Gordahn Winters ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ It wasn't long before someone stepped forward to claim their reward. A young Keldorei named Naralex tricked Adriani into walking into one of his own traps (though her lack of surprise suggests she might have been expecting it), and delivered her to Stormwind, handing her over to the guards. Adriani was taken to the Stockades, but fortunately for her (and unfortunately for Lord Winters), she was very abruptly freed when another member of the Night Watch Militia, a priest named Fallindor, brought evidence to the guards indicating that she had been doing work for the SI:7 and should be released. Before leaving, Adriani convinced the guards to keep the details of her capture and release quiet, indicating that she did not want Lord Winters to be publicly ambarrased by the simply misunderstanding. The next night, she as back in Duskwood, performing her duties in protecting the woods around Darkshire. Since that time, the bounty has disappeared from the Hero's Call board in Stormwind, and Adriani continues to devote her skills to purging Duskwood of the undead and the feral worgen. During one particular attack by the feral worgen that inhabit Duskwood, Adriani's two companions, Lord-Captain Falthrian and Watchman Gunnand, were greviously wounded. Two days later, after Gunnand took his vengeance on the worgen that had attacked himself and the Lord-Captain, Adriani was given the chore of helping Watchman Allse care for the small worgen pup that had been consequently orphaned. Though not a worgen herself, Adriani did her best to help care for and protect the small pup, and she can almost always be found spending her nights in the small house near Ravenhill Cemetary, keeping guard while Allse gets some well-deserved rest. Apperance (TBC. -- This is coming soon!) Category:Characters Category:House of Winters Category:Night Watch Militia Category:Human Category:Stormwindian